universocinematograficomarvelfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Loki
|gênero = Masculino |idade = 1052-1053 |nascimento = 965 a.C. |morte = 2018 |título = Deus da Trapaça Príncipe de Asgard Rei de Asgard (anteriormente; duas vezes) |afiliação = Família Real Asgardiana Chitauri (anteriormente) Vingativos (anteriormente) Rebelião Sakaarana (anteriormente) |status = Falecido |filmes = Thor Os Vingadores Thor: O Mundo Sombrio Vingadores: Era de Ultron (mencionado) Capitão América: Guerra Civil (mencionado) Doutor Estranho (mencionado) Thor: Ragnarok Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Vingadores: Ultimato (inédito) |curtas = |séries de tv = Agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D. (mencionado) Série sem título de LokiLoki, Scarlet Witch, Other Marvel Heroes to Get Own TV Series on Disney Streaming Service (EXCLUSIVE)Marvel's 'Loki' Television Series Officially Announced for Disney+ (inédita) |webséries = WHiH Newsfront (arquivo) Team Thor (fotografia) |jogos = Thor: God of Thunder Thor: The Dark World - The Official Game |quadrinhos = Thor, o Poderoso Vingador Prelúdio de Os Vingadores: A Grande Semana de Fury Os Vingadores: A Iniciativa Vingadores (mencionado) Adaptação de Thor Prelúdio de Thor: O Mundo Sombrio Thor: Coroa de Tolos (alucinação) Adaptação de Os Vingadores Prelúdio de Vingadores: Era de Ultron - A Ilha do Cetro Prelúdio de Thor: Ragnarok Prelúdio de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Prelúdio de Vingadores: Ultimato |ator = Tom Hiddleston Ted Allpress (jovem) Chris Evans (ilusão) Brett Tucker (ilusão) Anthony Hopkins (ilusão) |dublador = David Wells }} Loki Laufeyson era o filho biológico do rei Laufey, o soberano dos Gigantes de Gelo em Jotunheim. Pouco depois de seu nascimento, Loki foi abandonado e deixado para morrer. Encontrado pelo rei Odin, ele foi levado para Asgard e criado por Odin e sua esposa, Frigga, como um príncipe asgardiano, junto com seu filho biológico Thor. Quando cresceu, Loki ficou conhecido como o "Deus da Trapaça". Quando Thor seria coroado rei, Loki sabotou a cerimônia ao deixar os Gigantes de Gelo atacarem Asgard, levando Thor a buscar vingança em Jotunheim, o que resultou no banimento de Thor para a Terra e em Loki descobrir a verdade sobre sua origem. Frigga deu o trono a Loki quando Odin caiu no Sono de Odin, mas quando os Três Guerreiros e Sif tentaram trazer Thor de volta, Loki foi forçado a tentar impedi-los. Apesar disso, Thor voltou de seu exílio e acabou com o reinado de Loki. Com Odin desaprovando suas ações, Loki permitiu-se cair no profundo abismo do espaço, entrando em um buraco de minhoca criado pela súbita destruição da Ponte Bifrost. Biografia Início da vida Adotado por Odin Loki nasceu em Jotunheim como o filho do rei dos Gigantes de Gelo, Laufey. Pequeno e fraco para um Gigante de Gelo, Loki foi abandonado por seu pai em um templo, onde era esperado que ele morresse. Em 965 a.C., pouco depois da guerra entre os Gigantes e os asgardianos, Loki foi encontrado pelo rei Odin. Adotando Loki e usando magia para fazê-lo parecer um asgardiano, Odin criou Loki e seu filho biológico, Thor, com sua esposa Frigga. Durante a juventude, Loki sempre se sentia como se vivesse à sombra de Thor, com inveja do fato de que Thor deveria ser rei ao invés dele.Thor Lições de Odin ]] Falando com seus dois filhos sobre o futuro do trono, Odin tentou ensinar os dois a valorizar a paz sobre a guerra enquanto lidassem com seus inimigos. Apesar de tanto Thor quanto Loki insistirem que estariam prontos para se tornarem Rei de Asgard, Odin observou que apenas um deles poderia assumir o trono. são aconselhados por Odin]] No entanto, enquanto a ânsia de Thor em lutar contra os Gigantes de Gelo e outras bestas dos Nove Reinos crescia, a inveja pessoal de Loki sobre Thor e sua vontade de fazer Odin valorizá-lo por seus próprios méritos pioraram sua personalidade. Antes indiferente e despreocupado, Loki lentamente tornou-se ambicioso, fazendo grandes esforços para alcançar a grandeza sem pensar ou se preocupar com as consequências para os outros. Talento para travessuras ]] Sem interesse nas artes de guerra asgardianas, Loki começou a se afeiçoar pela feitiçaria. Frigga, que era muito mais próxima de Loki do que Odin, ensinou a ele tudo o que sabia sobre feitiçaria, e ele acabou se tornando um especialista em magia asgardiana, ganhando a habilidade de evocar ilusões de si mesmo e criar armas. Frigga considerou dar sua magia a Loki como uma forma de ele provar seu valor contra seu irmão.Cena deletada de Thor: O Mundo Sombrio Uma vez, quando Loki e Thor ainda eram jovens, Loki aproveitou o amor de Thor por cobras e usou sua habilidade com ilusões para se transformar em uma serpente. Quando Thor pegou a cobra para admirá-la, Loki dissipou a ilusão e esfaqueou Thor, que sobreviveu. Em outro momento, Loki transformou Thor em um sapo por um breve período. Esses vários truques e ilusões logo fizeram Loki ganhar a alcunha de Deus da Trapaça entre os asgardianos. Maquinações do trapaceiro Coroação real de Thor aguardando a coroação real]] Loki estava presente quando Thor deveria finalmente ascender ao trono de Asgard. Antes da cerimônia, Loki disse que, embora às vezes invejasse o lugar de Thor como primogênito, não havia dúvida de que ele o amava muito, além de também provocar o irmão pelo design emplumado de seu capacete. Quando Thor perguntou como ele parecia, Loki respondeu que como um rei.Cena deletada de Thor No entanto, já na metade, a cerimônia real de Thor foi interrompida inesperadamente pela chegada de diversos Gigantes de Gelo que Loki havia convocado com antecedência, os quais invadiram Asgard e tentaram roubar a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos para levá-la de volta ao seu mundo natal e recuperar sua força. Interrompendo a cerimônia, Odin convocou o Destruidor, que matou os invasores depois que eles já tinham matado os guardas Einherjar. Loki, Thor e Odin foram até o Cofre de Odin para investigar e encontraram os corpos dos Gigantes de Gelo e guardas asgardianos assassinados. Furioso, Thor exigiu que Odin marchasse a Jotunheim e atacasse os Gigantes de Gelo em retaliação, mas Odin recusou. Thor argumentou que, como rei de Asgard, ele deveria poder decidir esses assuntos, mas Odin disse que ele ainda não era rei. Loki permaneceu em silêncio, ouvindo e elaborando seu próprio plano. Manipulando Thor ]] Revoltado com o incidente, Thor liberou sua fúria derrubando uma mesa de jantar e sentando em silêncio. Loki logo encontrou seu irmão e sentou-se ao lado dele, confortando-o por sua decepção em Odin não coroá-lo como rei devido às ações dos Gigantes de Gelo. Loki conversou tranquilamente com Thor e conseguiu manipulá-lo ao afirmar que concordava com sua visão de que eles deveriam vingar as vidas asgardianas perdidas durante o ataque. A confiança de Thor aumentou ao saber que Loki concordava que Jotunheim deveria pagar pelo que fez a Asgard. Thor decidiu, assim como Loki havia planejado, desobedecer as ordens de seu pai e atacar Jotunheim por conta própria para que pudesse confrontar o rei Laufey, embora Loki alegasse que esse plano era uma loucura, sabendo que Thor o ignoraria. Quando os Três Guerreiros chegaram com a Lady Sif, Loki sentou-se novamente e deixou que Thor os convencesse a segui-lo em batalha para obter respostas sobre o porquê dos Gigantes de Gelo terem atacado, com Loki brevemente dizendo ser contra uma ação tão agressiva. ]] Loki seguiu Thor, junto com Lady Sif e os Três Guerreiros, até a Ponte Bifrost, a fim de viajar a Jotunheim para buscar respostas. No entanto, pouco antes de partirem, Loki informou um guarda de suas intenções e mandou-o informar Odin para garantir seu resgate e a punição de Thor. O grupo foi a Heimdall, guardião da Bifrost, Loki tentou com confiança confundir Heimdall para passar por ele, mas o sentinela já estava ciente de suas intenções. ]] Apesar de saber que isso era contra as ordens diretas de seu rei, Heimdall ainda lhes deu passagem segura para Jotunheim, pois queria saber como os Gigantes de Gelo entraram em Asgard sem ele perceber. Volstagg e Fandrall zombaram de Loki enquanto se preparavam para partir, enquanto Hemdall avisou que caso o retorno deles ameaçasse a própria segurança de Asgard, ele não teria escolha a não ser deixá-los para perecer em Jotunheim. Ataque a Jotunheim ]] Quando o grupo chegou a Jotunheim, eles observaram o planeta deserto que, no passado, tinha sido quase completamente devastado pela Batalha de Jotunheim. Ao ver o cenário do planeta, Hogun afirmou que não deveriam estar ali, mas eles continuaram em sua missão, com a Lady Sif questionando onde os Gigantes de Gelo estavam se escondendo. em Jotunheim]] Explorando o planeta, eles enfim localizaram Laufey, o rei dos Gigantes de Gelo, que ordenou que eles fossem embora. No entanto, ignorando o aviso de Laufey, Thor exigiu respostas sobre como os Gigantes de Gelo tinham entrado em Asgard para tentar roubar a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos do Cofre de Odin. Isso logo levou a várias ameaças entre Thor e Laufey quando o nome de Odin foi insultado. Loki, vendo que estavam em menor número que o inimigo, tentou persuadir seu irmão a se retirar. Thor cedeu, mas, assim que foram saindo, um Gigante de Gelo insultou Thor, fazendo o príncipe atacar o oponente com o Mjølnir e levar a um ataque geral. ]] O exército dos Gigantes de Gelo emboscou os asgardianos e eles iniciaram uma feroz batalha contra seus inimigos, onde Loki começou a lutar usando suas facas para matar quem o atacasse. Enquanto Sif e Volstagg usavam sua força e grandes habilidades de luta para ganhar vantagem, Loki usava magia para atacar e confundir os Gigantes de Gelo, enganando um deles para atacar uma ilusão que o fez cair para a morte, enquanto Loki continuava lutando. Durante a batalha, Volstagg acabou se ferindo quando um Gigante de Gelo agarrou seu braço e causou uma queimadura, o que o fez avisar aos outros. No entanto, quando acidentalmente também fez contato com outro Gigante de Gelo, Loki descobriu que saiu ileso, ao contrário de Volstagg, e seu braço ficou azul como o de um Gigante de Gelo. Loki e o Gigante se entreolharam por um momento antes que Loki o matasse e seu braço voltasse à cor normal. À medida que ficavam cada vez mais em desvantagem, Fandral foi empalado por Gigante de Gelo, mas Loki o matou e ordenou que os Três Guerreiros se retirassem. Thor, porém, recusou-se a parar de lutar enquanto os outros fugiam de uma Besta de Jotunheim, que foi morta por Thor. Quando foram encurralados pelo exército de Laufey, Odn chegou e tentou restaurar a paz entre Asgard e Jotunheim; contudo, Laufey disse que Thor já havia reiniciado sua longa guerra. confronta Thor]] Odin aceitou essa infeliz verdade e levou o grupo de volta a Asgard pela Ponte Bifrost. Lá, Odin permaneceu furioso com Thor, ordenando que os outros guerreiros levassem Fandral para ser tratado. Loki observou Odin começar a dizer a Thor que ele havia começado uma nova grande guerra entre Asgard e Jotunheim que colocaria asgardianos inocentes em risco. Thor, porém, argumentou agressivamente, enquanto Loki ficou em silêncio e assistiu de lado. ser banido para a Terra]] Odin, por fim, confessa ter sido um tolo em pensar que Thor estava pronto para ser rei e, quando Loki tentou intervir, Odin o calou com um rugido feroz. Chamando seu próprio filho de indigno, Odin furiosamente tirou a armadura e os poderes de Thor e o baniu para a Terra. Loki então observou o agora impotente Thor ser expulso de Asgard e Odin enviar o martelo de Thor atrás dele sob o feitiço de que apenas alguém digno de seu poder seria capaz de erguê-lo. Recusa em ajudar e os Três Guerreiros]] De volta a um dos muitos salões de Asgard, Loki ouviu atentamente quando Volstagg argumentou com os outros sobre por que eles nunca deveriam ter permitido que Thor fosse em sua missão de vingança, embora os outros membros dos Três Guerreiros tivessem notado que não conseguiriam parar a missão de Thor depois que ele já havia decidido atacar os Gigantes de Gelo. Fandral também observou que, pelo menos, Thor foi apenas banido e não morreu, lembrando que eles nunca sobreviveriam se o guarda Einherjar não tivesse informado o rei sobre seus verdadeiros planos, o que fez Volstagg questionar como exatamente o guarda soube. de volta]] Apesar de considerar sua verdadeira origem após seu encontro com os Gigantes de Gelo, Loki disse aos Guerreiros e a Lady Sif que foi ele quem informou o guarda sobre sua jornada a Jotunheim, demonstrando pouco remorso. Embora Sif lhe implorasse, Loki se recusou a falar com Odin para convencê-lo a trazer Thor de volta para casa, afirmando que Thor tinha provado ser um líder imprudente e não o que Asgard precisava em seu líder, antes de sair da sala. Descobrindo sua verdadeira origem ]] Ainda pensando na chocante descoberta que tinha feito durante sua batalha contra os Gigantes de Gelo, na qual o contato com as criaturas não o tinha ferido como aconteceu com Volstagg, mas sim mudado a cor de sua pele para um tom azulado, Loki tomou a decisão de investigar mais. Ele foi ao Cofre de Odin e logo encontrou a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos, a antiga arma dos Gigantes de Gelo que havia sido tomada após a vitória dos exércitos asgardianos na Batalha de Jotunheim. Ao tocar no dispositivo, a pele de Loki mais uma vez ficou azul, fazendo com que ele se parecesse com um Gigante de Gelo assim como após seu encontro com Raze durante o Ataque a Jotunheim. No entanto, o teste de Loki foi interrompido quando Odin chegou na sala e ordenou que seu filho parasse. Quando Loki perguntou o que era, Odin insistiu que era seu filho, mas Loki não aceitou isso como resposta e exigiu saber o que mais ele realmente era. ]] Depois que Loki questionou se a Caixa não tinha sido a única coisa levada de Jotunheim após sua vitória, Odin finalmente cedeu, dizendo como tinha encontrado Loki quando bebê e o levado, tendo descoberto que Loki era o filho de Laufey que fora deixado para morrer no frio de Jotunheim. Chocado, Loki perguntou por que Odin tinha feito isso após o massacre de tantos Gigantes de Gelo, com Odin afirmando que Loki era apenas uma criança. Loki não se conformou e exigiu a verdade desesperadamente, até que Odin disse ter achado que a presença de Loki em Asgard poderia trazer uma aliança nos Nove Reinos e promover uma paz permanente, mas então confessou que havia poucas chances disso após o início de uma segunda guerra. Loki então perguntou se era um monstro ou nada mais que outra relíquia roubada que Odin trancaria em seu cofre até que tivesse alguma utilidade. cair no Sono de Odin]] Ao descobrir sua verdadeira origem, Loki acreditou que Odin nunca colocaria um Gigante de Gelo no trono de Asgard e que era por isso que amava mais Thor, deixando seu irmão ganhar o amor e respeito de seu pai enquanto Loki era deixado para trás. Loki repreendeu Odin em negação, acusando-o de usá-lo como uma mera ferramenta até que Odin, dominado pelo estresse, caiu no Sono de Odin. Ao ver isso, Loki chamou desesperadamente os Einherjar para ajudá-lo. Assumindo o trono sobre seu passado]] Com o rei Odin estando temporariamente em coma por ter caído no Sono de Odin, Loki sentou-se à beira de sua cama com sua mãe, Frigga. Ele lhe perguntou mais sobre sua origem após descobrir ser um Gigante de Gelo e filho de Laufey, buscando saber por que a verdade tinha sido escondida dele por tantos anos, enquanto Frigga insistia que eles não queriam que ele se sentisse diferente. enquanto Odin dorme]] Durante sua conversa, Frigga insistiu que eles não deveriam perder a esperança de que Odin acordaria e Thor poderia ao menos retornar de seu exílio na Terra. Loki questionou que esperança havia Thor, com Frigga insistindo que sempre havia um propósito por trás das ações de Odin. Embora Frigga tentasse confortá-lo, Loki não conseguia aceitar a verdade e afastou-se da cabeceira de seu pai. Antes que pudesse ir embora, porém, um guarda chegou e entregou a Loki o Gungnir, o poderoso bastão de Odin, e declarou Loki como o novo rei de Asgard enquanto Odin não pudesse governar. Loki assumiu o trono no lugar de Odin, deleitando-se com todo o poder a ele conferido enquanto considerava como garantir que mantivesse o poder de governar os Nove Reinos pelo maior tempo possível. Enquanto no trono, no Palácio Asgardiano, o rei Loki foi visitado pelos Três Guerreiros e por Lady Siff, que ficaram chocados pela ausência de Odin e pela nova posição de Loki, enquanto Loki lhes dizia que seus problemas deveriam ser trazidos a ele. ]] Aceitando seu novo rei com relutância, os guerreiros pediram que ele encerrasse o banimento de Thor, mas Loki negou, afirmando que sua primeira ação como rei não poderia ser desfazer a última de seu pai, além de insistir que os asgardianos precisavam de consistência antes de entrarem em guerra com Jotunheim. Antes que Volstagg pudesse discutir a respeito, Loki ordenou que eles saíssem, e Fandral puxou Sif antes que ela confrontasse o rei Loki com violência. Mantendo Thor em exílio na Terra]] Buscando assegurar que não haveria risco de Thor retornar a Asgard e tirar o trono dele, Loki fez uma visita ao seu irmão na Terra, onde Thor havia sido capturado pela S.H.I.E.L.D. enquanto tentava recuperar o Mjølnir. Thor perguntou a Loki o que aconteceu em Asgard, questionando se algo tinha ocorrido com Jotunheim, mas Loki mentiu para ele e disse que Odin havia morrido, em uma tentativa de mantê-lo desmotivado e emocionalmente destruído. Loki continuou com sua mentira afirmando que o exílio de Thor, junto com a recente guerra com Laufey e os Gigantes de Gelo, tinha sido demais para Odin suportar, resultando em sua morte prematura. Loki então informou a Thor que ele tinha sido forçado a assumir o fardo do trono e que a paz dependia do banimento de Thor. Quando Thor tentou argumentar que eles poderiam encontrar uma forma para ele voltar para casa, Loki alegou que Frigga proibira seu retorno. ]] Thor concordou com tristeza e se despediu do irmão, agradecendo-o pela visita e aceitando seu destino de permanecer na Terra pelo resto de sua vida após a morte de seu pai e os desastres que ocorreram com sua família. Após deixar Thor em sua cela para ser interrogado por Phil Coulson, Loki tentou erguer o martelo de Thor e falhou, uma vez que a traição da confiança de seu irmão provou que ele era indigno de empunhá-lo, para seu grande aborrecimento. Começando uma guerra Negociando com Laufey em Jotunheim]] Em uma tentativa de garantir que permaneceria no poder, Loki viajou para Jotunheim para visitar Laufey. No entanto, ao vê-lo, Laufey ordenou que os Gigantes de Gelo matassem o príncipe, até que Loki se apresentou como aquele que havia lhes dado passagem segura para Asgard a fim de roubarem a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos, afirmando que tinha feito isso apenas para se divertir arruinando a coroação real de Thor, impedindo seu irmão de governar Asgard. ]] Loki então fechou um acordo para permitir que Laufey fosse matar Odin enquanto ele ainda estivesse no Sono de Odin e levasse a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos de volta para Jotunheim, a qual Odin tinha tomado deles, para que finalmente pudesse restituir toda a sua antiga glória. Loki disse que não poderia matar o Pai de Todos por conta própria, já que o povo de Asgard nunca o aceitaria como rei se o fizesse. Laufey aceitou a oferta de Loki e permitiu que ele partisse. o esperando]] Voltando a Asgard pela Ponte Bifrost, Loki viu-se imediatamente confrontado por Heimdall, que alegou que Loki estava usando magia para bloquear sua vigia enquanto estava em Jotunheim, o que o fez acreditar que Loki estava tentando esconder suas verdadeiras intenções dele. Loki, porém, afirmou que os poderes de Heimdall estavam ficando mais fracos após seus muitos anos de serviço para Asgard, aumentando as suspeitas de Heimdall. Loki começou a questionar se Odin já havia temido Heimdall, apesar de seu incrível poder, ao que Heimdall respondeu que não, pois era leal ao seu rei. Ouvindo isso, Loki lembrou-lhe de que ele era seu rei e que, portanto, ele deveria obedecer suas ordens sem questionar e com completa lealdade. Quando Heimdall concordou, Loki ordenou que ele não deixasse mais ninguém usar a Bifrost até que ele tivesse reparado todos os danos causados pelas ações de Thor. Enviando o Destruidor para matar Thor]] Apesar de suas ordens diretas, Loki logo descobriu que os Três Guerreiros e Lady Sif haviam usado o Observatório de Heimdall e viajado para a Terra através da Ponte Bifrost. Sabendo que seu irmão logo descobriria suas mentiras traiçoeiras, Loki decidiu que não tinha escolha a não ser silenciar todos que haviam traído o trono. Assim, Loki convocou sua arma mais poderosa, o Destruidor, e ordenou que ele viajasse para a Terra e matasse seus inimigos. por traição]] Furioso com a traição, Loki foi até o fim da Ponte do Arco-Íris e confrontou Heimdall por sua traição. No entanto, Heimdall deixou claro que sabia que Loki foi o responsável por trazer os Gigantes de Gelo para Asgard e que havia, portanto, traído sua própria família e os cidadãos de Asgard com suas ações. Em resposta ao seu ato de traição contra o trono, Loki retirou todos os títulos de Heimdall e finalmente o baniu do reino para que nunca mais voltasse. vivo com êxito]] No entanto, Heimdall observou que agora estava livre de seus juramentos ao novo rei e respondeu sacando a Hofund e brandindo-a até Loki. No entanto, Loki estava preparado para esse atentado contra sua vida e, quando Heimdall tentou matar seu rei, Loki usou sua magia para invocar a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos, congelando Heimdall vivo antes que pudesse ser atingido e deixando o guardião de Asgard para morrer preso no gelo. Buscando amarrar todas as pontas soltas antes que seus planos pudessem ser expostos, Loki enviou o Destruidor para a Terra para perseguir e destruir Thor e todos os outros que o haviam traído. Loki assistiu do Palácio Asgardiano enquanto o Destruidor chegava na Terra e atacava a S.H.I.E.L.D. antes de provocar uma grande batalha contra Lady Sif e os Três Guerreiros, tudo enquanto o Destruidor arrasava a pequena cidade na qual Thor estava. recuperar seus poderes]] Ainda sem poderes, Thor se aproximou do Destruidor completamente desarmado e implorou a seu irmão que deixasse os humanos em paz e tirasse sua própria vida em troca. Aceitando a oferta, Loki fez o Destruidor socar Thor, quebrando todos os seus ossos e o matando. Esse ato, entretanto, provou a dignidade de Thor e ele recebeu seus antigos poderes de volta, derrotando o Destruidor facilmente com o Mjølnir enquanto Loki observava assustado. Traindo Laufey em Asgard]] Sabendo que tinha que adiantar seus planos, Loki então recebeu Laufey e seu pequeno exército de Gigantes de Gelo em Asgard e o mostrou a direção do quarto de Odin, passando pelo corpo congelado de Heimdall no caminho. Laufey foi até o quarto de Odin, atacando e derrubando Frigga, que tentou defender seu marido, antes de encontrar seu maior inimigo indefeso enquanto deitava em seu Sono de Odin. ]] Laufey ficou de pé sobre o corpo adormecido de Odin e zombou do rei de Asgard enquanto fazia uma lâmina de gelo em sua mão. Assim que Laufey estava prestes a matar Odin com a lâmina, Loki retornou e traiu seu verdadeiro pai, atirando em suas costas com o Gungnir. Enquanto Laufey olhava chocado e horrorizado, Loki lhe disse que sua morte veio pelo filho de Odin. Loki então assassinou seu pai impiedoso com uma única e poderosa rajada da lança de Odin. ]] Enquanto Frigga corria até seu filho, Thor retornava a Asgard com todos os seus poderes restaurados, pois Heimdall havia sobrevivido e o trazido de volta pela Ponte Bifrost. Thor contou à sua mãe tudo sobre o atentado de Loki contra sua vida com o Destruidor, enquanto Loki tentava se livrar da situação. Loki disparou a energia de sua lança em Thor e o atirou através de uma parede antes de fugir para o Observatório de Heimdall. Duelo na Ponte Bifrost ]] Loki viajou para a Ponte Bifrost e direcionou todo o seu poder para Jotunheim, onde ela começou a despedaçar o centro do planeta. Para garantir que não seria parado, Loki a congelou com a Caixa dos Invernos Antigos para que a energia continuasse a destruir lentamente o planeta e exterminar os Gigantes de Gelo, para que ele pudesse ser reconhecido como o rei que acabou com a guerra. Thor chegou para ver a destruição sendo causada e tentou convencer seu irmão a não massacrar uma raça inteira, mas Loki se recusou e continuou a zombar e ameaçar Thor. Provou-se logo que Thor não conseguiria usar seu martelo para parar a destruição e Loki argumentou que massacrar os Gigantes de Gelo era o certo a se fazer. Por fim, ele ameaçou matar Jane Foster, enfurecendo Thor e fazendo-o atacá-lo para proteger as vidas que Loki havia ameaçado. até a morte]] Os irmãos travaram uma violenta batalha, com Loki usando vários truques para ganhar a vantagem sobre seu irmão. Loki continuou usando o Gungnir a seu favor, tanto como lança quanto para disparar energia em Thor, enquanto ria loucamente a cada vez que conseguia enganar e atingir seu furioso irmão. Eles finalmente atacaram um ao outro, lançando-se rumo a Ponte do Arco-Íris, e Loki foi jogado para a beira e mal conseguiu se segurar. Loki implorou que seu irmão o salvasse e Thor se abaixou para ajudá-lo, apenas para descobrir que Loki tinha o enganado e que aquela era apenas uma ilusão. Loki se esgueirou atrás dele e o apunhalou com o Gungnir. Enquanto Thor estava deitado ferido no chão, Loki criou várias versões de si mesmo, todas rindo como louco. Furioso, Thor bateu com o Mjølnir no chão, criando uma onda de choque que derrubou Loki para trás. Perdendo a esperança ]] Enquanto Loki estava ferido e deitado de costas, Thor calmamente caminhou até ele e colocou o Mjølnir sobre seu peito, imobilizando-o no chão. Thor então começou a ponderar como poderia impedir a destruição de Jotunheim, já que não havia como parar o raio de energia, enquanto Loki zombava de seu irmão por ter falhado. Thor percebeu que só havia uma forma de impedir a morte de milhões de Gigantes de Gelo. Thor pegou seu martelo de volta e começou a destruir a Ponte do Arco-Íris, enquanto Loki olhava horrorizado o que seu irmão estava fazendo. Tentando pará-lo da forma que pudesse, Loki lembrou Thor que, se destruísse a Bifrost, nunca mais veria Jane Foster novamente, mas Thor o ignorou e continuou sua tarefa. Loki decidiu pular em seu irmão para apunhalá-lo com o Gungnir, mas antes que conseguisse, a ponte foi destruída e os irmãos foram jogados no ar. Com a imensa explosão provocada pela destruição da Ponte Bifrost, os dois começaram a cair no abismo do espaço, mas foram salvos no último minuto por Odin, que havia despertado do Sono de Odin. Os dois se penduraram diante de um buraco de minhoca e Loki tentou convencer Odin de que tinha feito tudo por eles, mas Odin rejeitou os apelos de Loki. Devastado pelo repúdio de Odin, Loki decidiu soltar Thor e cair no abismo, entrando no buraco de minhoca que fora criado pela energia da Bifrost.Official Marvel Website MCU description for Loki Nova aliança Trabalhando para Thanos ]] Viajando através do buraco de minhoca, Loki chegou a uma parte do universo conhecida como Santuário e conheceu o Titã Louco Thanos e o Outro, com o primeiro oferecendo um pacto que lhe permitiria tornar-se o governante da Terra, caso conseguisse tomar o Tesseract, que estava sendo estudado pela S.H.I.E.L.D. Thanos deu a Loki um Cetro com uma gema azul que funcionava como uma poderosa arma e como um dispositivo de controle mental.Os Vingadores ]] O Cetro alimentou seu ódio e desejo de ferir os humanos e Thor. Thanos mostrou a Loki como controlar por um tempo alguém ainda no planeta. O Dr. Erik Selvig foi levado a uma base da S.H.I.E.L.D., onde Nick Fury lhe mostrou o Tesseract e pediu que ele o estudasse. Loki influenciou Selvig para garantir que ele concordasse.Cena pós-créditos de Thor Mais tarde, Frigga descobriu que Loki havia sobrevivido e tentou fazer contato com ele, mas Loki lhe disse que não era hora de falar.Prelúdio de Thor: O Mundo Sombrio, Volume 1 Invasão Chitauri Chegada na Terra da S.H.I.E.L.D.]] Aceitando o acordo de Thanos sem medo de fracassar, Loki voltou seu foco para Erik Selvig, que havia sido convocado pela S.H.I.E.L.D. para desvendar os segredos do Tesseract. Selvig passou a entender as capacidades do cubo e, através da influência de Loki, criou equipamentos que focariam seu poder. Quando chegou a hora, Loki ativou o Tesseract, formando um portal que o arrastou pelo espaço para a localização dele na Terra, a instalação principal do Projeto P.E.G.A.S.U.S. ]] Ao chegar à instalação, Loki foi imediatamente confrontado por agentes da S.H.I.E.L.D., que ordenaram que ele largasse o Cetro. Quando Loki atacou os agentes com rajadas de energia poderosas, os agentes atiraram nele e perceberam que as balas ricochetearam em seu corpo. Após matar ou dominar seus oponentes em segundos, Loki conseguiu usar o poder do Cetro para subjugar e controlar o Gavião Arqueiro e Selvig, além de outro agente, colocando a ponta do cetro no peito deles, próximo ao coração, e permitindo que o poder da gema superasse seu livre arbítrio. ]] Enquanto Loki reunia seus escravos, Nick Fury tentou mantê-lo longe do Tesseract e escapar sem ser visto. Loki, no entanto, avistou o diretor da S.H.I.E.L.D. e mandou ele deixar o cubo. Apresentando-se e explicando que era asgardiano, Loki explicou a Fury que ele queria o Tesseract como parte de seu propósito glorioso, que era libertar a Terra e a humanidade de toda a liberdade, a qual ele definiu como a grande mentira da vida, prometendo que se tornaria seu único e supremo rei, embora Fury questionasse seus objetivos pela paz e argumentando que ele queria guerra. Fury tentou fugir com o Tesseract, mas então decidiu ficar e se permitir morrer com o cubo, caso isso significasse parar Loki. Selvig e o Gavião Arqueiro informaram Loki da intenção de Fury, fazendo Loki juntar os agentes convertidos e ir embora com o Tesseract, não antes de ordenar que o Gavião atirasse e matasse Fury. O grupo então seguiu para os jipes, onde evitaram a tentativa de Maria Hill de pará-los. Quando saíram, a energia que o cubo tinha liberado consumiu a área e todo o complexo com ela. ]] Enquanto se afastavam dos destroços da instalação, prendendo Hill, Fury, que tinha sobrevivido ao tiro devido a um colete à prova de balas, voou sobre eles em um helicóptero. Não querendo deixar Loki escapar com uma arma tão perigosa, Fury atirou no asgardiano. Em resposta, Loki disparou uma única rajada de energia de seu Cetro, abatendo o helicóptero do céu. Fury sobreviveu à queda por pouco e continuou atirando no jipe enquanto Barton os levava para a segurança; apesar de estar sob ataque, Loki aparentava estar relaxado e satisfeito com seu sucesso. Testando o Tesseract ]] Em pouco tempo, Loki e seu pequeno, mas crescente exército tiveram êxito em conseguir uma área para determinar o próximo curso de ação para o Tesseract, enquanto Erik Selvig continuava seus experimentos para aprender a controlá-lo e utilizar seu poder. Enquanto observava seus homens trabalharem, Loki notou a gema do Cetro brilhando e o chamando. Ele se permitiu entrar em um transe para poder aparecer para o Outro e seu exército Chitauri no outro lado do espaço em uma forma metafísica. ]] Enquanto no Santuário, Loki zombou dos Chitauri e perguntou se eram realmente tão formidáveis quanto lhe haviam prometido. O Outro furiosamente lembrou como Loki tinha recebido uma segunda chance após ser banido e derrotado por Asgard. O Outro então avisou Loki que, se ele falhasse em sua conquista da Terra ou se o Tesseract não fosse entregue a Thanos, não haveria lugar para ele se esconder da ira do Titã Louco e, quando fosse encontrado, logo desejaria algo tão doce quanto a dor. e o Gavião Arqueiro]] Agora inquieto quanto a um possível fracasso e mais determinado do que nunca, Loki reuniu-se com Selvig e Clint Barton para discutir seu próximo plano de ação. Enquanto comentava sobre o incrível poder e conhecimento que o Tesseract lhe mostrava, Selvig explicou que precisaria de irídio para estabilizar o portal. Loki também falou com o Gavião Arqueiro sobre a equipe dos Vingadores que Nick Fury estava formando. Para obter o irídio, Loki foi até Stuttgart, Alemanha, com o Gavião Arqueiro e outros agentes que estavam sob seu controle. Conflito na Alemanha ]] Na Alemanha, Loki causou uma distração ao interromper uma festa em um grande museu enquanto o Gavião Arqueiro, junto com alguns homens, invadiu uma instalação segura para irídio. Loki aterrorizou os convidados, obtendo a única coisa necessária para o Gavião Arqueiro invadir as medidas de segurança: o globo ocular de Heinrich Schafer. Loki, disfarçado em um terno, atacou Schafer, agarrou o homem, jogou-o sobre uma bancada e depois usou um dispositivo especial para serrar o olho de Schafer, permitindo que Barton tivesse acesso para roubar o íridio. Loki caminhou para fora atrás da multidão que corria para as ruas, onde fez várias cópias de si mesmo, prendendo as pessoas e exigindo que elas se ajoelhassem diante dele. Quando olhou para os humanos se curvando com medo de seu poder, Loki riu daqueles que considerava inferiores a ele. Loki gabou-se de que o propósito do homem era ser governado e que, no fim, eles sempre se ajoelhariam diante dele, mas um único homem se levantou e desafiou suas intenções. O homem disse que nunca se curvaria perante um homem como ele e Loki arrogantemente disse que nunca houve homens como ele, considerando-se muito superior aos humanos. ]] Quando Loki se preparou para matar o idoso, o Capitão América apareceu e o desafiou, desviando o raio de energia de volta para Loki com seu escudo. Segundos depois, um Quinjet armado pilotado pela Viúva Negra também se opôs a ele do céu. Loki disparou um raio de energia no Quinjet e errou, dando ao Capitão América a chance de arremessar seu escudo nele. Loki começou uma breve, porém brutal batalha com o supersoldado, durante a qual Loki ganhou a vantagem e derrubou o Capitão América, exigindo que ele se ajoelhasse. O Capitão recusou e continuou o enfrentando. ]] Assim que Loki ganhou a vantagem novamente e começou a derrotar o Capitão América, os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada do Homem de Ferro, que disparou uma rajada de energia no peito de Loki e ameaçou usar todas as armas de sua armadura. Percebendo que os Vingadores haviam se reunido e que ele estava em menor número, Loki se permitiu ser capturado, usando sua magia para remover sua armadura. Quando os Vingadores levaram Loki sob custódia, ele secretamente começou a planejar como usar essa situação a seu favor no final. Referências Links externos * * Categoria:Personagens de Thor (filme) Categoria:Personagens de Os Vingadores Categoria:Personagens de Thor: O Mundo Sombrio Categoria:Personagens de Thor: Ragnarok Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Guerra Infinita Categoria:Personagens de Vingadores: Ultimato Categoria:Personagens de quadrinhos Categoria:Personagens de jogos Categoria:Gigantes de Gelo Categoria:Homens Categoria:Cabelo preto Categoria:Olhos verdes Categoria:Presos das Masmorras Asgardianas Categoria:Membros dos Vingativos Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Criminosos Categoria:Alto número de baixas Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Membros da Família Real Asgardiana Categoria:Personagens falecidos Categoria:Personagens mortos por Thanos